


Things We Still Do

by xwincesterx



Series: Things We Have To Do [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwincesterx/pseuds/xwincesterx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Things We Have to Do'. Picks up from where the last one leaves off. Well, after their trip to the naughty store...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh fuck, Sam...Oh fuck!" Dean's back arched off of the mattress, his hands straining to hold onto the rails of the headboard as Sam continued to slam into him over and over, pushing Dean into his fourth orgasm in under an hour.

Sam bit down hard on his lower lip, watching just the few clear stripes of come splash onto Dean's stomach. His own orgasm begging to be released, was stifled by the leather cock-ring they'd purchased on their trip to the 'toy store' earlier that evening. Seeing Dean come always made Sam go over the edge. But he'd made a promise, and he couldn't keep it if he lost it before he was done making Dean come until he couldn't stand it anymore.

He had a feeling that was quickly approaching.

"Please..." Dean breathed weakly as he came down. "I can't... No more. I can't, Sammy..."

"Yes you can," Sam told him before swooping down to kiss him, his hand wrapping gently around his brother's cock, keeping it firm with his touch. Dean whimpered. "One more," he said in his ear before nipping the skin just behind it, knowing it was one of the few places on Dean's body that seemed to be directly connected to his cock.

"Sam..." he drawled, squirming beneath him as if trying to fight off the way his body wanted more. "Gonna kill me..."

Sam chuckled, nuzzling his brother's jaw. "It's on your top ten best ways to die list, isn't it?"

"Bitch..." Dean groaned and Sam laughed again. "At least untie me," he requested, yanking at the handkerchiefs securing his wrists together around the rails on the headboard he'd been holding onto to keep from chaffing. "My shoulders are starting to cramp like hell."

"Thought you thought it was kinky," Sam said, pulling gently out of Dean so he could reach up to undo the bindings, and he smirked when Dean tried to hold in the whimper at the sudden empty feeling, despite his earlier complaint. "That's okay. I need you in a slightly different position now anyway."

"If you think I can move a damn thing but my arms right now, you're outta your mind," Dean growled, then whined a bit when his arms were free to bring down to his sides. "Jesus... No more tying up limbs for longer than ten minutes next time!"

Sam huffed another laugh, shifting back a bit while rubbing the crampy feeling from Dean's shoulders. "Was it at least worth it?" Sam asked, lowering his face to Dean's, glancing down at his lips as he waited for an answer.

Dean swallowed despite the dry throat. Something about Sam's voice, Sam's breath this close to him, and the way he spoke, that went straight through him like electricity. Like good electricity. Sexual electricity that made him feel like he was back in high school. Not the kind that would stop your heart and land you in a hospital to wait for death. "Ask me in the morning how my ass feels, and I'll let you know." Sam smiled big, teeth showing and everything, before kissing him again.

"I'm done with your ass, for now," he told him.

"What?" Dean squeaked, looking disappointed up at him. "You just got me all worked up again and now you're-"

"I'm done with your ass, Dean," Sam repeated. "Now I need this," he grabbed hold of Dean's cock before kissing him again. Dean moaned into his brother's mouth, voice cracking. "Sit up," Sam pulled away.

"Huh?" Dean asked, confused for a moment, through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Sit up against the headboard a bit," Sam told him. "Not all the way. Just...yeah, like that," Sam instructed once Dean was propped back a bit, more like a slope than flat up against it. He reached for the bottle of water beside the bed, beaded with perspiration from its time out of the fridge, and handed it to Dean. "You need this."

"Thanks," Dean took it and swigged down a few large gulps before Sam took some for himself as well. Then as he set it back on the table, he crawled up, repositioning his legs so that he was straddling Dean. The older brother's hands went instinctively to Sam's thighs, rubbing upward toward his waist as he eyed the straining, purple cock in front of him, and realized just how much Sam had been holding back. "Sammy..."

"Remember this, Dean?" Sam asked as he folded himself back down over his brother, cupping either side of Dean's face as their foreheads met. "This is how you were positioned in that warehouse," he reminded him. "You'd been tied up, and then I untied you, and you fucked me so good," he thrust his hips down, pressing their cocks together, slick from all of the lube. "Didn't think I'd like it so much," he said, and Dean's breath shook as it released. "But you made me come so hard..."

"Fuck, Sam..." Dean's hands snaked their way to his brother's neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss. "Yeah...'course I remember, little brother." It was Sam's turn to shiver over him. "That was the scariest, most fucking amazing night of...pretty much ever... I mean, before that, anyway."

Sam smiled. He didn't expect Dean to have admitted that. "I want you to fuck me just like that, again," Sam told him, moving to sit up. "Want you to do it just like we did that night. Except...when you're ready to come, you need to take this off," he indicated to the cock ring.

Dean couldn't respond with anything more than a nod and a swallow at his once again suddenly dry throat. He reached for the water again, taking another sip without taking his eyes off of his brother who had reached behind himself. He'd expected Sam to need to prep himself. He'd expected a few minutes of time, at least (because Sam was impatient sometimes, and even if it hurt, he'd take Dean anyway because the need to feel Dean inside of him outweighed the need to prevent the burn).

Instead, however, he heard the wet pop his brain had already stored away as the sound of a plug pulling free.

Something short-circuited in his brain for a moment when the bright purple butt plug, identical to his aside from the color, appeared momentarily before being tossed aside. "Shit, Sammy... When did you even..." he tried to replay the day in his head as Sam just smirked at him...


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier that day...

They'd finished the only slightly awkward shopping experience at the adult toy store, and decided that they should have a decent meal before heading back to the hotel to play.

"Need to keep our strength up," Sam smirked as they headed toward the strip.

Dean tried really hard not to blush.

Steaks weren't their usual thing. It's not something they'd splurge on, money-wise. But Dean couldn't help it. He needed...wanted to take Sam somewhere nice. He wanted to get him something a little better than the usual. He felt like it was just...the decent thing to do. You know, since Sam was planning on giving him another one of those 'best-night-of-my-life' kinda nights.

"What... Dean?" Sam looked confused or baffled or one of those things, when he looked out at the restaurant Dean parked in front of. "Dude, this place is expensive."

"So what?" Dean shrugged, pulling off his seat belt and trying to act like it was nothing.

"So...why not just go grab a burger?" Sam looked at him in question.

Dean glanced over at him, hand on the door handle. "Maybe I don't want a burger," he shrugged. "Thought maybe we could have a nice dinner for a change."

Sam still looked at him with furrowed brows until it suddenly clicked, and the confusion melted away from his face and was replaced with a bright smile. "You're taking me on a date," he surmised.

"Oh shut up, Sam," Dean huffed and pushed his way out of the car. "Why do you gotta go and make it a chick-flick?" he started around the car, but Sam quickly rounded it and had him pressed up against the back door before he could escape.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam looked at him with pleading eyes. "I didn't mean... I mean...I like that it's a date. Really," he pressed his hips into Dean's and it was obvious that Sam was half-hard just from the thought.

Dean let out a groan that was somewhere in the middle of annoyance and frustration, and looked around them to see if they were in sight of any other customers heading into the place.

"Worried someone's gonna give us a hard time?" Sam smirked.

"'m worried someone's gonna think I'm the girl," Dean pushed him away as Sam laughed.

"Well I'm not the girl," Sam huffed as they headed toward the restaurant's entrance.

"Neither of us is the girl, Sam," Dean grunted. "I know that and you know that. But people don't know that. Catch my drift?" he held open the door as waited for Sam to walk through it. But Sam stopped, narrowing his eyes as he put his hands on his hips.

"You're holding the door for me," he said flatly.

"Yeah, so?"

"So you want people to think I'm the girl."

"Oh for Christ's sake, Sam," Dean gave up and went through the door, himself.

"You started it," Sam raised his brows and followed in behind him with a smirk on his face.

After they gave their order to the waiter, Sam put into action a plan he'd been formulating since they left the shop to go get something to eat.

They'd gotten a corner booth, so the way they were seated wasn't exactly across from each other. More like each of them took one line of an L. So if Dean wanted to, say, kick his brother in the shin, he'd have to kick a bit to the side instead of straight across.

He noticed Sam start to squirm a bit, a hand on his stomach and a slight grimace on his face. "Dude, you okay?"

"Ah..." he swallowed. "I dunno. Think I'm...I'm just gonna go to the restroom."

"Are you sick?"

"I'll be okay, honest," Sam told him. It hadn't been his intention to make Dean worry. He just needed an excuse to be in the bathroom for longer than normal.

"You want me to get our stuff to go?"

"I'll probably be fine, Dean. Just gimme a minute, okay?"

Dean's eyes shifted, but then he nodded, "Yeah, okay. Take your phone in case you like...need an ambulance or something."

"Hilarious," Sam stuffed his phone into the pocket of his jacket, which he still had on despite the waiter asking to take it, and headed for the restroom. Dean sat there worried nonetheless, realizing that maybe Sam wanted to keep his coat because he was actually cold. Like maybe the kid was getting sick.

But really...

Sam locked the restroom door once he was inside and stripped his coat off, retrieving the package he'd secretly purchased at the toy shop. That, and a generous lube sample packet he'd swiped a few extra of on the way out. He didn't have much time. Not for what he needed to do, anyway. If he stayed in there for too long, Dean would end up breaking down the door to check on him.

Luckily, he was still a bit stretched from their activities earlier in the day, so getting the plug in place wouldn't take too ridiculously long. But the size of it...hell, as soon as Sam spotted it on the shelf, he thought of Dean's girth. He saw the blue one beside it that Dean had purchased for himself, too. So he knew he had to return the surprise...

…

Back at the table, Dean was starting to get a little worried. He glanced down at his watch for the fifth time, thinking seriously about getting up to go check on him. And once the waiter returned with their plates, Dean decided he should definitely be worrying.

"Hey, I think we might need to-go containers..."

"I'm okay," Sam was suddenly sliding into the booth and Dean let out a breath of relief. "Sorry. Really, I'm fine. I swear," he smiled reassuringly and leaned over to give Dean a brief kiss. Dean's hand was on his cheek before he could protest, checking to feel if he was feverish, even though he noticed Sam's jacket sat beside him in the booth now. "I was just a little lightheaded," Sam let out a small laugh, not completely untruthful. "I think I'm just really hungry is all."

"We had sandwiches earlier," Dean replied, no heat behind the words at all. In fact, he seemed too worried to really be arguing.

"Yeah, but we've had a long day," Sam smiled at him. "And we've been burning a lot of calories," he said a little quieter. Luckily, Dean seemed to buy that wholeheartedly.

"Good thing you ordered a loaded potato then," he replied, sliding over the roll of utensils to Sam. "Dig in. And we're getting dessert, too."

"Only if it can be to-go."

"Deal," Dean grinned.

.~*~.

"You sonofabitch," Dean panted beneath his brother, watching the plug bounce onto the mattress. "That's what you were doing in the bathroom at the restaurant."

"Wanted it to be a surprise," Sam grinned.

"I thought you were sick, dude. I was worried as hell..."

"I...I'm sorry, Dean. I just..."

"Fuck you, Sam," he said without any heat as he grabbed hold of Sam's hair and yanked him down into another heated kiss. "Fucking bastard," he said between kisses. "Sexy fucking bastard..."

"I'm sorry," Sam laughed despite himself.

"I forgive you. Now sit on my cock."

"Classy," Sam huffed. Dean growled. Sam sank down onto Dean's cock without pausing for even a second. Not until he was completely seated, Dean's head thrown back like he was silently screaming. His own eyes clamped shut, reveling in the full feeling he'd longed for since...well since he'd had it earlier that day. There was something addicting about the feeling of Dean inside of him.

"Fuck..." Dean groaned, his hands gripping onto Sam's waist on either side as he met his eyes again.

"Your sex dialogue is wilting by the minute," Sam commented.

"Fuck you."

"I dunno if that counts."

Dean snarled, his upper lip twitching. "You want me to fuck you like you want, or not?"

What Sam meant to say was, "Yes," but there was something in the feral look in Dean's eyes that made his insides thrum in a way that turned him into jelly. So what came out was this trembling moan.

Now Sam had always pictured...well, fantasized that Dean was this take-charge type of guy in bed. The alpha-male he was for everything else. He thought Dean would hold him down and make him see stars. But he'd, up to this point, been fairly submissive to everything Sam wanted to do. Not that he was complaining, mind you. But seeing this look in Dean's eyes just brought everything to point.

Granted...technically they've only been having sex for...fuck, what time is it? Hell, it's only been a couple of days. Maybe Dean's 'shock' was wearing off.

Sam would've come right then and there at the thought. But...yeah.

"Lean back, baby," Dean smirked as Sam met his eyes, twitching at the recognition of the line.

"Shit, Dean," he complied, leaning back against Dean's bent legs. Fuck if Sam lived through this he was gonna have to up his game next time...

Dean bit his lower lip again, realizing that this wasn't going to take near as long as he'd originally imagined. As he slammed up into his brother, replaying the night in the warehouse as best as he could remember, he felt himself getting close to the end. It was then that he recalled what he'd said to him that night, just before they went over the edge.

"Come on, Sam.. Want you to come with me... So fucking close, baby..."

"Fuck, Dean, please...please! Fuck!" his head was laid back atop of Dean's knees and all he could think about was his need to come. And Dean gave it to him.

The moment the cock ring snapped off, Sam was practically screaming. For a moment, Dean still had the brain-capacity to wonder if the neighbors were gonna think they were being murdered. But then he was coming too, and nothing else really made his 'give-a-fuck' list.

He watched Sam as he continued to come, his abs twitching and spasming as his hands fisted the sheets on either side of them. It's then that he realized that Sam's cock hadn't even been touched. He definitely needed to remedy that.

"Oh my...god..." Sam's hips jumped, or twitched rather, when Dean's hand began stroking him, milking every last drop from his still throbbing cock.

"Fuck, Sammy... So fucking gorgeous," his other hand pressed up into the fluttering stomach muscles, smearing through the almost unnatural amount of come. "Gonna have to strip the sheets, baby boy."

"Jesus," Sam's ass clenched around Dean's cock again at the nickname. "Don't...call me that," he picked up his head to look at him.

"Why not?" he smirked.

"'Cause it should probably be disturbing..."

"But it turns you on," he surmised.

"I hate you," he let his head flop back again.

"Betting housekeeping wouldn't agree."

"Ugh..."

Dean laughed as he reached over for one of their discarded shirts and started cleaning them both up. "Don't fall asleep on me, Sasquatch."

"Don' wanna move ever again."

"Tough shit, bitch," he playfully tipped Sam, causing him to flail all of his limbs as if he were falling. Dean laughed again, "I've got you. Relax," he laid him down beside him on the bed. Sam curled up against Dean immediately. "Dude it's hot in here," Dean complained.

"Shut up," Sam mumbled, sleepily. "AC is on. Just gotta stop fucking long enough to notice it."

"Yeah well, I think we might need to give it a rest anyway," he replied. "Think you might've sprained my hip."

"Think you might've sprained my dick."

"Your dick is fine."

"You think so?" Sam smiled up at him.

"Go to sleep, Sam."

Sam kept the grin and tucked his face into Dean's arm. The room was silent, except for the whir coming from the AC unit. "Love you, Dean," Sam whispered.

Dean shifted onto his side to face his brother, wrapping his arm around his back. "Love you too," he replied, then kissed him. "And tomorrow, assuming our asses and dicks are still functioning, it's my turn."

Sam arched a brow. "Your turn?"

"You think I'll need a bigger cock ring than this?" he held up the one that'd been on Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck it's freezing in here," Dean burrowed into the furnace that was Sam, sighing against his will as his little brother's big arms and legs blanketed around him.

Sam let out a little chuckle. "Told you the AC was working." Dean let out a frustrated growl. "Geez you're grumpy this morning."

"I gotta piss, and I don't wanna move. 's too damn cold."

"If you pee in the bed, I'll kick your ass."

"You could try."

"Quit being a baby. Get up and pee," Sam shoved at him, playfully.

"'m not a baby, bitch," he pushed back and rolled over to sit up. "Ow fuck me!" he yelped

"I thought I did already," Sam quipped but sat up anyway, unable to help the sudden concern.

"My ass, you fucker!" he rolled back onto his side, but with his head at the foot of the bed. "You broke my ass!"

"I didn't..." Sam huffed a laugh. "If I'd broken your ass, you'd have felt it last night," he defended and moved to assess the situation.

When Dean felt a hand on his hip, he jumped. "The fuck are you doing?"

"Just wanna make sure you're okay," Sam told him.

"I'm f-" he shoved Sam's hand away. "You leave my ass alone for a minute!"

"I'm sorry, Dean," he said, still smiling despite Dean's obvious discontent.

"You should be!"

"You're just sore, okay? We get sore from hunts all the time."

"Not in my asshole! Excuse me if I'm panicking a little!"

"Dean... I really am sorry," the smile was gone from his face, and all he wanted to do was go to him, hug him, just to let him know it. But now he was panicking. Was Dean having second thought about all of this? God...Sam didn't know what he'd do...

Dean laid there contemplating his next move. He really had to pee, but now that he was conscious of the ache in his ass, he was afraid to get up. Afraid? Oh hell no... He pushed up out of the bed, sucking up the pain for a moment as he tore off to the bathroom. Sweet relief followed as he emptied his bladder, and he sighed at the release. Maybe the ache wasn't all that bad. He just hadn't been expecting it, is all. As he stood there, he realized he might've come across a little harsh to Sam.

Sure it was Sam's fault. But hell, it's not like he didn't have a good time last night. It's not like he wouldn't do it again...

He flushed after shaking the drops left on the head of his dick into the toilet and turned to wash his hands. Glancing in the mirror, he realized he was a mess of bite marks and bruises and he couldn't help but to smirk. Suddenly that ache really wasn't so bad at all.

"Hey, Sammy, you wanna go get some breakfast?" he asked as he reentered the room. Then he paused at the sight of his brother's panic-stricken face. He was breathing hard and quick, his eyes wet as he looked up to meet Dean's. "Sammy?"

"I'm sorry, Dean," he said, brokenly.

"Baby, no," Dean quickly got back onto the bed and cupped his brother's face in his hands. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You know I'm cranky in the morning sometimes, right? You don't have anything to be sorry about, okay? I was just being a jerk... Okay?" Sam let out a shaky breath and nodded, his breath hitching on the way back in. "Baby, I'm sorry," Dean told him and them pressed his lips to Sam's. "You know how much I love you."

"Don't want you to stop, Dean," Sam told him. "Don't want you to leave..."

"Never gonna leave you, baby boy," he pulled him tightly into his chest. "You ain't gotta worry about that ever. I promise."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's back and held on tight, burying his face in his brother's neck. He felt Dean turn to kiss his temple, his hair, then rest against him again. Then he let out a half-sob, half-laugh. "Fuck...I am the girl," he said, groaning.

"What?"

"I'm the fucking girl. Overreacting..."

"Hey, I started with the overreacting, if I remember correctly."

"So you're the girl?"

"Fuck no I'm not!" he pushed away, playfully pushing Sam's shoulder. "We've established that neither of us is the girl."

Sam's panic had ebbed away, Dean could see that much in his face. A small smile played there as they looked at one another in a moment of silence. Then Sam's eyes wandered to the bite marks and bruises that peppered Dean's neck and shoulders and chest, and that worried spark came back.

Dean was quick to stifle that, though, pressing his younger brother down onto the mattress on his back and hovering over him. "Stop it, Sam," he told him, looking him in the eye.

"But I...hurt you," Sam replied.

"Hey...I know I panicked when I woke up. The feeling surprised me is all. Now that's it's not a shock, it's kinda...I kinda like it," he shyly smiled down at him, and Sam looked at him with a little hope.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Dean leaned down to kiss him again. "You're not topping me for a few days at least, but fuck, Sammy...it was worth it. It was worth it, right?" he pulled away to look at him again. Sam swallowed, looking up into those eyes that'd suddenly started slipping into feral mode again. He moved to push Dean, intent on rolling them over so he could be over him, but Dean held him down. "Nuh uh, little brother," he bent down to Sam's ear. "It's my turn to play..."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam squirmed in his seat at the booth in the little diner beside the hotel, and Dean smirked from across the table. "Calm down there, sparky," he laughed. "You did this yesterday without even givin' yourself away."

"Yesterday I did it myself," he said as quietly as he could manage through gritted teeth. "I didn't get teased and then told we're going to have breakfast before we do anything."

Dean had manhandled Sam into the shower, washing him from head to toe, lubing him up while teasing his cock to full hardness, then slipped the blue plug into him and handed him a towel.

"Time for breakfast, Sammy," he grinned.

"Are you serious?" Sam's mouth hung open.

"'course I'm serious. Gotta keep our strength up, right?" He picked up a clean pair of jeans from the top of Sam's bag and threw them to him. "Get dressed, Sam! All-you-can-eat pancakes next door," he grinned widely.

Dean let out a breathy laugh through his nose. "Have some patience, grasshopper. We're gonna need all these carbs for what I've got planned." Sam didn't look any less frustrated. The corner of Dean's mouth curled up slyly as he leaned forward on the table and looked his brother in the eye. "We're gonna need them now, Sammy," he whispered. "Because once I get you back to that room, I don't plan on leaving it until morning. And you," he added, "Won't be able to..."

Sam swallowed, his expression changing from frustration to anxious anticipation, right as the waitress showed up with their plates. Dean smiled and leaned back in his seat, not taking his eyes from his brother's as their pancakes were set in front of them.

"Enjoy your meal," the woman said before heading to another table.

"Eat up, Sammy," Dean said as he unwrapped his utensils. "I wanna see that plate clean."

"'m not a kid, Dean, geez."

"No. I wouldn't be considering the activities I'm considering, if you were," he raised a brow.

Dean made them stay there until every speck of pancake, fruit and juice was gone. Then he ordered a pie...yes, an entire cherry pie topped with a heaping mountain of whipped cream, to go, and walked slowly back to the room holding Sam's hand.

Sam wasn't sure if Dean even realized he was doing it. And if he was, was he doing it to keep Sam from rushing to the room? Or because he wanted to... All Sam knew was that by the time they got back to the hotel, the thought that Dean was holding his hand in public had him hard again.

Once Dean set the pie down on the table, Sam grabbed onto his shirt to try and kiss him, but Dean had him spun around and back against the wall so quick, he didn't know what hit him.

"Uh uh uh, baby boy," Dean spoke, face so close to Sam's he could taste the words. "I'm runnin' today's rodeo, remember? Do I need to tie you down?" Sam whimpered without meaning to. An almost evil grin slowly creeped onto Dean's face. "Oh, Sammy... And here I thought you tied me to the bed to stop me from taking off that ring before you wanted me to. Turns out," Dean snaked his hands to grab around Sam's wrists, and shoved them up over his head, "Little brother has a kink."

"Sh-shut up," he stuttered, trying to keep his breathing from getting out of control and giving away how eager he really was.

"Nothin' to be ashamed of, Sammy," Dean ducked his head to nip at Sam's jawline. "Just gives me a few more ideas is all." He grinned against Sam's skin as he felt him shiver with each graze of his teeth. "Now," he said quietly as he neared Sam's ear, "Can you be a good boy, Sam?" he asked as he shoved his thigh between Sam's, pressing firmly into the rock hard erection through their jeans. Sam let out a shout; a sob really, if you had to fit the noise into a category, and Dean felt him nod. "Let's see if you're telling me the truth," he pulled back to look him in the eye. "You keep your hands right where they are when I let go. Can you do that? No matter what..."

"Dean?"

"Be a good boy, Sammy," he repeated, letting go of his brother's wrists once he nodded. Sam used all available concentration to keep his arms against the wall over his head once Dean let go. It was even more difficult when his brother started to leave kisses and nips down his neck and collarbone, then slowly make his way to his knees before him.

His breath punched out of him with a groan when Dean's face nuzzled at the crotch of Sam's jeans, breathing in deeply before letting his teeth almost bite down, grazing over the hard length of him. "Oh god..." he struggled, arms shaking at the effort of not reaching down to grab onto Dean's hair.

"Such a good boy," Dean said, vibration of his voice going straight to Sam's cock. Sam's hips twitched, pressing involuntarily forward for more of whatever Dean would give him. "Nuh uh," Dean's hands came up, securing Sam's waist to the wall. "You don't get to do that, either." Sam looked down and met Dean's eyes, swallowing at the look in them. "Keep still, baby," he said right before moving a hand down to cup Sam's balls through the denim still, his mouth opening again and locking on the tip of Sam's dick, which he found easily thanks to the wet spot of pre-come that was leaking through a spot on his jeans.

"Uhn!" Sam's head thumped back against the wall, the sensation sending sparks through him. The only thing keeping him from coming right there, was the part of his brain that was too wrapped up in following Dean's orders to hold still. But it was getting to the point that even that wasn't going to stop it for much longer. "Dean...Dean, you gotta stop," he breathed hard, efforts not to move and not to come, overwhelming. But Dean only doubled his own efforts, and Sam's mind tried to think back in time to see if he'd ever had someone do this before; use their hands and mouth on him through clothes. He couldn't find anything. "Dean!" he shouted, the eminent build to orgasm reaching its breaking point, "Please! Please...I'm g...gonna come, Dean! Fuck!" his breath pulled in faster, sharper, and Dean just kept right on, then moaned over where he was sucking, and that was the end for Sam's threshold.

Dean pulled away to watch his brother's face, moving his hand to rub up and down the twitching hard line of Sam's jeans as he rode out the waves. He was aching in his own jeans, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched Sam struggle to keep his hands and hips where Dean told him to. Then he couldn't stop himself from standing back up to take Sam's mouth with his own again. "Such a good boy, Sammy," he breathed between kisses. "So fucking gorgeous..." His hand still worked at Sam's crotch, squeezing lightly, keeping him firm as he kissed him. His other hand was in Sam's hair, directing the position of the younger man's head as he became shaky with the efforts of remaining upright. "You can drop your arms, now," Dean said, giving him a bit of mercy. "But be good, or I'll tie them up."

He was pleased when Sam shivered against him again. Sam's hands dropped to his brother's shoulders, then slid up to his neck as he returned the kiss. "Never did that before," he told him as he tried to catch his breath.

"You mean came with clothes on?" Dean asked, raising a brow as he gently pulled away from the kiss.

Sam shook his head. "With someone's mouth, I mean. Through my clothes."

"So you've come with your clothes on, you're sayin'? I mean, past fifteen and horny," he chuckled.

"Sure," Sam replied, the corner of his mouth turned up, determined that his past sexual encounters weren't something Dean could poke fun at him about. "In high school, it was my favorite kind," he explained. "When a girl wanted to come over to study, or so that's what they always said, really they wanted sex. And sometimes...sometimes we did do it. But mostly, they wanted to get off, and it didn't matter how. So we'd get on the floor so the bed wouldn't creak and give us away, and we'd just...rub off on each other without taking off any clothes."

Dean just looked at him, his eyes narrowed as he tried to picture it; tried not to let the...jealous feeling of Sam being with other people enter his mind for long. Instead he said, "That's...kinda weird, dude."

"Really?" Sam titled his head. "Weirder than when you were laid up for a week after you broke your ankle, got bored and strapped a pedometer to your wrist to see how many strokes you could get in before-"

"Shut up!" Dean shoved him. "How do you even know about- Never mind... NEVER MIND! I don't wanna know..."

Sam laughed, pushing away from the wall and having to steady himself. "I told you, Dean. I've been in love with you since the seventh grade. I liked the frottage best because real sex kinda...I dunno..." he ducked his head shyly. "Made me feel like I was...cheating or something. I know that's stupid," he shook his head, still not looking up at his brother. "It's not like you ever noticed me like that. But yeah...I noticed you," he took a chance and looked up a bit, his hair slightly in the way of his vision. "Sometimes I was awake when you thought I wasn't. Sometimes I...pretended. Because I knew what you were gonna do, and I wanted to listen." He looked up all the way when Dean hadn't responded, and saw that Dean was heavy-lidded, eyes dark, and Sam suddenly felt like he had somehow gotten the upper hand in this. "When I was seventeen," he continued, taking a small step forward, "I opened my eyes to watch you. Dad was gone to the bar, and you thought I was asleep. I never touched myself when I listened to you. I just...I'd picture it, and sometimes in the shower I'd think about those sounds and get myself off. But I never got myself off when listening. But that night," he took another step, "That night, watching you fuck up into your hand, biting your lip to try and not make a sound, I came...I didn't even touch myself, Dean. I came when you did, and I barely was able to hold in the scream I wanted to shout..."

Sam thought he had the upper-hand. He really really did. But before he could even complete the thought, he found himself tackled and thrown onto the bed so fast, he was sure Dean had to have some kind of supernatural power.

"Bad boy, Sammy," Dean growled, tearing his brother's shirts up over his head all in one shot. "Very very bad boy..." he grabbed the handkerchiefs from the side table and pulled Sam's left wrist to one of the far-left rails on the headboard, securing it there before grabbing his other wrist. "Seventeen, Sam...Jesus. That's when I started thinkin' about you, ya know," he nipped at Sam's neck once he got his right wrist fastened to the far-right rail. "You shoulda crawled into bed with me that night..."

"Guh!" Sam grunted, pressing his hips up into his brother's as he arched his neck for him.

"Fucking rock hard again for me already, baby," Dean bit down on Sam's collarbone, savoring the taste of his skin as Sam shivered again beneath him, keening at the feel of Dean pressing back down into him. Then he moved to Sam's ear again. "By the time I get done with you, you won't be able to sit right for a week..."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was trying to kill him.

That was the only possible conclusion Sam could come to as he writhed beneath his big brother. Dean was very slowly driving him crazy with every touch from his fingers, every touch from that hot, perfect mouth to his skin. His body was practically vibrating with need, and it'd only been ten minutes since he last came.

His jeans were still on. That was the interesting part. Dean had managed to drive Sam insane just with the teasing of everything above the waist. His kisses were slow and deliberate and infuriating. Sam wanted to yell at him to quit it and to never ever stop, at the same time.

And though his teasing was slow, once Dean decided he was ready to move forward, or well...in this case downward, there was nothing slow or graceful about how he yanked Sam's jeans and boxers down in one hard pull, stopping only to pop his boots off so he could completely discard them. Sam had yelped at the suddenness of the action. Then Dean sent a cocky smirk up in his direction. Sam wanted to kill him. Yet he also wanted to touch him...everywhere. Why he encouraged allowing Dean to tie him up was well beyond remembering now.

Then Dean's gaze fell to Sam's cock, his tongue sneaking out to wet his lips as he slowly crawled back up Sam's body toward it. Sam's breath caught in his throat at the sight. Of all the things they'd done, Dean hadn't sucked him. That thing he did through his jeans just a little while ago, that was as close as his mouth had gotten to Sam's dick. So when his tongue licked a stripe from the base to the tip, long and slow just like everything else, Sam couldn't breathe. Not until Dean swallowed him down, sucking with just the right torturous amount of suction. That's when Sam shouted a nonsensical word that he'd meant to be a cuss word but couldn't quite recall how English worked in that moment.

"Was that German?" Dean said as he pulled off, raising an amused brow.

"Fuck...you..." Sam struggled to keep control of himself.

Dean laughed. "That's not very nice to say to your big brother, Sam." Sam's head fell back down to the mattress in frustration. "Besides, I'm the one doing the fucking today."

"Dean..." Sam whined.

"What?" he crawled back up over Sam, grazing his teeth over Sam's chin before bringing his face right in front of Sam's. "Tell me what you want, Sammy." Sam looked him in the eyes, wondering if this was some kind of test. "Come on, baby. Consider this your freebie. You get one request, and the rest is up to me."

"Want...want you to suck me," Sam let out a breath.

"Suck you? Where'd you want me to suck?" he played. Sam growled in frustration. "Oh come on," Dean chuckled. "Just wanna hear you say it."

Sam looked...almost angry-aggravated as he replied, "Want you to suck my dick, Dean." And even though his face showed anger, his voice conveyed need; desperation.

Dean smiled. "Was that so hard?" he asked before crawling backward, back down to where Sam wanted, and he wasted no time taking Sam back into his mouth as he listened to his little brother keen, feeling his hips twitch, desperately trying not to thrust up or speak or do anything to give Dean cause to stop again. That made Dean smile again, this time around a mouthful of Sam's not-so-horrible-tasting cock.

When Dean had pictured doing this, he assumed it'd be gross. He'd eaten plenty of not-so-tasty pussy in his day. Some wasn't all bad. Either way, he toughed through it like a champ because he was a Winchester. He figured a dick would be no better. And maybe it was just Sam, but damn if it kinda tasted pretty good...

Like the way the soap in the bathroom smelled, and then something sweet that just had to be the pre-come leaking steadily from the tip. Not that Dean would make a meal of it or anything, but as far as having to have something this far in his mouth, it wasn't bad.

Judging by the consistent moaning and grunting of his little brother, his first giving of a blow job wasn't too shabby at all.

Dean reached down and began to jiggle the end of the blue plug in Sam's ass, just making it move a bit back and forth; nothing more.

"Guh...Dean.." Sam seemed to be getting anxious, and Dean moved his eyes to look up at him. Sam had his head picked up and a look of panic on his face. "I'm close... Dean, I'm gonna..."

Dean understood and almost panicked for just a split-second, before replacing his mouth with his hand and moving down to use his mouth on Sam's balls instead. He wasn't sure why, really. Why he panicked, that is. It's not like Sam's dick spouted acid that'd burn him like in Alien. Not that the aliens' dicks spouted acid... But that was beside the point.

He guessed maybe he was just not sure he could do it. Swallow. He wasn't sure what it'd taste like, and spitting was rude. Right?

All of this bounced around in his head as Sam came, shouting, a second time; the white juices splattering all over his stomach and a little on Dean's face. Dean watched it as he continued to pump Sam's hard cock, looking between it and Sam's eyes, and back again, before deciding he needed to know...

Sam's cock twitched, even though already spent a second time, as he watched Dean's tongue slip out of his mouth to swipe at the bit of come that'd splashed up onto his chin. He held his breath, which was difficult because he could barely breathe to begin with. But there was this awkward feeling of sudden self-consciousness now, hoping to whatever deity that might be out there that Dean wasn't turned off by the taste of him.

He flashed back to when he'd done this to Dean; swallowed every drop of come before it could go anywhere else once it left his cock. But he hadn't tasted it. It had hit the back of his throat and he'd simply swallowed it down. But Dean...he was purposely tasting.

But as soon as it was on his tongue, his eyes closed and Sam watched for the long few seconds before he saw Dean's throat move, telling him he'd swallowed it down. And once his eyes opened up and met Sam's, there was something in them he couldn't translate yet.

"Jesus," Dean said in a breath. "How is every part of you so fucking good?"

Sam's breath released in a rush, his head falling back to the mattress once again, but in relief. "Call me Sam," he smirked, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. Within seconds, Dean's face was hovering over his, returning the smirk before his lips crushed into Sam's, his hand still pumping his cock to keep it hard.

Now Sam wasn't usually one to miss the details. It's happened, but not very often. How he was just now realizing that Dean still had every speck of clothing still on, he would never know. Not so much as a button undone on his jeans, no less. And Sam could feel the rock hard erection through the denim as he pressed it into Sam's hip. Dean was holding back. The cock ring was still in sight on the side table. This was all Dean; all his ability to keep from losing control. Sam admired him for that.

Not that Sam couldn't hold back from coming. Hell, there was usually a three-orgasm minimum for whomever he slept with, before he let himself go. But with Dean it was different. With Dean, he always thought he could hold back, but once it came down to it, once Dean was making those noises and twitching and shouting as he came, Sam had no threshold left. It was like his body was fine-tuned to Dean's orgasms; rigged to explode at the sound of his ecstasy.

Oh, another detail he'd missed. He could taste himself on Dean's tongue. It should be gross. But somehow it isn't.

"I wonder if every...part..." Dean's sentence tapered off before he pulled away and began to crawl back down Sam's body.

It took a few seconds to catch on, and then maybe it also took Dean grabbing him behind the knees and pressing them up towards his chest, to get what he meant. "Keep 'em there," Dean instructed, making eye contact for just long enough to see Sam nod.

Slowly...maddeningly slowly, Dean pulled the plug from Sam, tossing it onto the mattress beside them. Sam picked his head up, just for a moment, verifying what he was thinking before he let it fall back again. "Oh god," Sam's breath shuddered out of him in anticipation. And then he felt Dean's mouth lick over his hole. "Oh god, Dean!"

"Fuckin' cherries," Dean licked his lips. "Your ass tastes like cherry fucking pie, jesus h..."

"Flavored lube," Sam panted as he spoke. "Got packets...yesterday...That's what you brought in the shower this morning..."

"Fuck, Sam... Know what goes great with cherry pie?" he glanced over to the table and then back to Sam.

Sam looked over toward what he'd glanced at. "Um...cherry pie?" he raised his brows, remembering that Dean had brought one back from the diner.

"Whipped cream," Dean grinned. "Of course, cherry pie on top of cherry pie sounds amazing, too."

Sam groaned. "Dean, please," he begged. "We can have the pie later. Please...just..."

"You're right, Sammy. We're gonna save that for a little later. I think you're sweet enough already," he smirked before leaning back down and thrusting his tongue into Sam. He chuckled as Sam moaned obscenities and squirmed, pulling against the rails of the headboard in effort not to sprain his wrists in the bindings. "I'm going for a record, anyway. We've got allll day..."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean ate Sam out until that cherry flavor was just shy of undetectable. Sam was covered in a sheen layer of sweat, his legs shaking from the effort of holding them back without use of his hands.

"Alright, baby," Dean pushed himself up to kneel. "You can put 'em down, now," he helped lead his feet down to the mattress. "I've got something to confess," he half-smiled as Sam looked at him. "While you were off buying that plug you surprised me with, I was buying a surprise of my own."

Sam swallowed against his dry throat as he watched Dean move off of the bed. "What is it?" he asked as Dean shuffled around his bag.

"Oh, if I told you, it'd ruin the surprise, Sam," one side of his mouth curled up. Sam tried to watch him closely, see if he could spot what Dean had in his hands. But Dean was good. Dean was good at everything, pretty much. If he didn't want Sam to see it, he wouldn't see it. "Hey, where's the regular lube?" Dean asked as he set something small down on the table.

"Uh..." Sam tried to interpret Dean's question as he also attempted to figure out what he'd set down. It was a tiny squarish object. It looked like it had a button, but from this far away he couldn't exactly tell.

"Earth to Sammy," Dean waved a hand in the air, the other hand still clenched around whatever the surprise object was. "I don't wanna be tempted to eat the stuff again, so I need the non-flavored stuff. Where is it?"

"Drawer," Sam managed, then went right back to trying to see what was on the table.

"Here," Dean opened up the cool bottle of water that sat on the table, and held it to Sam's lips. "You've gotta be thirsty." And just like that, Dean's tone had gone from sensual to care-giving, taking care of his little brother. But for some reason, that didn't effect the state of Sam's cock one single little bit. All too soon, the water was pulled away again, and Dean was moving to kneel between his brother's legs again, pouring a bit of lube into his palm that held...whatever the hell he was holding, before he pressed it up into Sam. Whatever it was, it wasn't very big.

"What is that?" Sam asked. Dean smirked and stood up from the bed again, wiping his hands on the sheet before he walked to the table.

"I'm hungry for some of this pie," Dean told him as he took a seat at the table, sliding the pie closer to him before taking off the lid.

"Are you serious right now?" Sam huffed, incredulously.

"You want some?"

"No! I want you to come back over here!"

"Aw, don't worry, baby," he smiled. "I'm not gonna leave you hangin'," he said and he reached for the little box-like device on the table. "You can have a little fun while I eat me some of this pie." He pressed the button and watched, amused, as Sam yelped, raising his hips comically off of the mattress. "There ya go, little brother. I'll be with you in a couple'a minutes."

"Guh!" Sam grunted at the vibrating toy that was perfectly positioned up against his prostate. "Fuck, Dean! N-not f-fair!"

"Sure it's fair," he said as he ran his finger through the whipped cream on top of the pie, bringing it to his mouth just as Sam looked over to see him suck the digit down. Sam groaned at the sight and Dean turned sideways in his chair to face his brother, pressing the heel of his hand against the pressed out front of his jeans. He hissed in a breath through his teeth at the sensation. It was the first he'd allowed himself any relief from the ache between his legs.

"P-please...De..." Sam's hips humped the air, his cock leaking again already.

"Gotta have some patience, baby boy," his tongue came out to wet his lower lip, the bit down on it, slowly letting it slip back into place. Sam whimpered. "You want some pie, Sam?" he asked in probably the hottest way Sam had ever been asked if he wanted anything in his life; voice deep and raspy and filled with every possible sexual implication known to man. Sam was afraid to answer, and quite honestly most of his brain was preoccupied with the constant thrumming against his prostate to even consider being able to process the question. "Sammy," he singsonged, smirking when he realized why his brother couldn't concentrate. He took pity on the younger brother, and switched off the vibrator for the moment. Sam's body sagged with relief. "Sam," Dean called again. "I asked if you wanted some pie."

Sam let out a strange sort of grunt/moan, shaking his head. "Just...just want you, Dean...please."

"Aw but Sammy, it's really good," he sad, swiping out some of the cherry filling and sucking it into his mouth again. Sam whimpered, his cock twitching at the sight of Dean's lips around that finger.

"Fucking tease," Sam managed through gritted teeth.

Dean laughed through his nose. "Alright, baby. How about if I feed it to you in a different way?" he asked as he undid the button of his jeans. He watched Sam's throat work as it swallowed, and knew he was on to something. He lowered the zipper carefully, avoiding doing damage to his goods, and his cock sprang free to attention. "Fuck, that's better," Dean sighed at the release of restriction, ignoring the desperate sounds coming from the bed.

Sam watched as Dean's hand stroked from the base to the tip of his thick, perfect cock, and he couldn't help but to try and and pulled his own wrists free from wear they'd been tied. Sam wanted his hand there; wanted to be the one touching Dean like that. The frustration continued to mount.

"Yeah, Sam," Dean moaned with his eyes almost completely closed. "I'm gonna feed you some of Dean's special cherry pie."

"Geez, Dean, you been watching cheesy cheap-ass porn again?"

"Aww, baby boy," he smiled, "I know how frustrated you must be right now, so I'll let that one slide." He moved to scoop some of the filling, but Sam shouted.

"Wait!" And Dean paused and looked at him. Sam swallowed nervously. "Y-you should...take off your clothes," he suggested. Dean raised a brow. "So you...ya know, so you won't get...pie on them."

Dean looked at him for a moment in thought. Then he grinned. "Good thinkin', Sammy. Knew I kept you around for a reason," he said as he stood and pulled his shirt over his head.

Sam would've retorted at the comment, but he was too distracted by finally seeing his brother's gorgeous body revealed to him, finally. Not that it'd been all that long since he'd last seen it, mind you. And maybe it was the newness of all of this, making everything seem so exciting no matter how often it happened between them. He kind of hoped it would never be any other way.

"Oh yeah, that's much better," Dean said once he'd removed everything.

"Why'd you wait so long?" Sam asked, finally having some semblance of all his breath back.

"Wasn't thinkin' about me," he replied without any hesitation at all.

For whatever reason, Sam's brain decided it was going to pick that statement apart with a fine-toothed comb. It wasn't until Dean was approaching the bed, dick generously covered in cherry sauce and whipped cream, that he realized that Sam's head was elsewhere.

"Dude, what's up with all the thinking?" he asked.

"Am I selfish?" Sam asked.

"Huh?"

"'m I selfish in bed?" Sam's brows pinched with a bit of worry.

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked, kneeling a bit on the bed.

"'cause I...I dunno," he shook his head. "I just... You have so much more control over yourself when you're with me. But I can't seem to control myself when I'm with you..."

"Oh, baby boy," he smiled. "You're not selfish in bed," he leaned down to kiss him. "You never take anything without giving back ten-fold," he reminded him. "You're just a cock-slut is all."

"What?" Sam pulled away, eyes wide at the accusation.

Dean laughed. "Nothin' to be ashamed of," he told him with a smile. "In fact, it's one of the things about you that turns me on so hard," he said as he bit none-to-gently at Sam's neck. "'cause you're always so eager to have my cock in you, one way or another. Tell me I'm wrong." But Sam only answered with another whimper as Dean's tongue flicked over the skin he'd just bitten. "You want it in your mouth right now, don't you," he said. "Just waiting as patiently as you can manage..."

"Fuck you, Dean," Sam replied, thrusting into the air again, pissed that his brother was so right on the money.

Dean pulled away immediately, and Sam realized too late what he'd done. "Sammy, Sammy...will you never learn?" he went to the table and retrieved the remote.

Sam bit down on his tongue as the vibrations started again, even stronger this time. The sensation was overwhelming, causing him to shout noises that, if heard out of context, could've been interpreted as pain. And Dean just sat right back down in the chair, having another mouthful of the whipped cream as he casually watched his brother squirm.

"Dean...Dean...please!" Sam begged, Dean only looking up to watch the younger man's cock leak profusely, and he grinned before returning his attention to the red-colored filling on his finger. It wasn't until the groans turned into sobbing sounds, that Dean looked back over at him.

Something stuttered uncomfortably in his chest at the sight of tears streaking down Sam's face, and he fumbled with the remote to turn the toy off before rushing over to him. "Sammy?" he took his face in his hands. "Sam..." Sam hitched in a breath and opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sammy... I didn't know it could hurt you..."

"Didn't," he shuddered. "But Dean...need...need to come...please..." more tears fell traitorously from the corners of his eyes.

His heart burned in his chest. Sam had been awaiting permission. "Jesus, Sammy," he crawled over top of Sam, straddling his body and leaning down to crush his lips to Sam's as he grasped around his brother's straining cock. Sam practically shouted into Dean's mouth, the touch making his stomach muscles quake. Dean reached down with his other hand, expertly fishing out the vibrating toy without missing a single beat, his knuckle brushing Sam's prostate on the way out. Sam moaned into his mouth again. "Come on, baby. Want you to come for me again."

"De...Dean, no," Sam shook his head, and Dean pinched his brows in confusion. "Want you in me. Please..."

"Oh Sam...I'll be fucking you good and hard soon enough," he promised. "But right now, I need you to come; take the edge off. I have a pie-covered cock that I need you to clean up for me." Sam looked deep into Dean's eyes, breath staggering at the thought. "Will you clean it up for me, baby?" Sam nodded, jerkily. "You want it, don't you? Do I taste as good as you, Sammy? Do you even need the cherry pie, or does my cock taste as good as yours?"

Sam exploded with a shout, arms straining against the bindings, hands having long abandoned the rails.

"Yeah, baby, that's it... That's it..." Dean stroked him through, continuing well after he was done to keep him ready for more. Then he crawled further up, his cherry-coated dick close enough to Sam's face that he could take it whenever he was ready. In the meantime, Dean started working on the knots holding Sam's wrists to the rails. The way Sam had been pulling at them, they were tighter than usual.

Sam's eyes opened up once he regained his equilibrium, and he saw Dean's cock dangling in front of his face like a buffet. Part of his mind knew Dean was untying his wrists, but the rest of it focused on sending the correct signals to the muscles in his abs and neck so he could sit up that little bit to take Dean into his mouth.

"Oh shit..." Dean's busy hands slapped around the rails at the feeling of Sam's hot mouth wrapped around his cock. "N-no sucking, Sam," he told him. "Just...just clean me off, baby brother... Clean me up so I can fuck you like you want..."

Sam used his teeth, grazing just shy of too hard on the side of Dean's dick, scraping the cherry filling and reveling in the way Dean shook over him. But he knew he was being distracting. Maybe too distracting, because Dean wasn't getting very far with untying him. So he backed off a bit, letting his head fall back so he could catch his breath and watch Dean work the knots out of the handkerchief on his right wrist.

He smiled at Dean's frustration, obvious that he was having a difficult time getting the knots undone. "Just cut 'em off," Sam told him. Dean looked down at him, seemingly unable to comprehend how to do so. "Knife under the bed, to my right," he told him with a slight smirk...


	7. Chapter 7

Watching Dean cut him free from the handkerchief bindings did something for Sam; made something sensual stir in his gut. He wasn't sure why, exactly. Hell, they'd had to free each other from being tied up on several occasions in their past, and it had never given him that twinge of sexual desire before. On the other hand, neither had being tied up, period.

Once Sam's hands were free, he didn't even allow himself to think about the ache in his shoulders. He just reached up and clung to Dean, everywhere he was able to touch; dig his fingers into, he touched as he devoured his brother's delicious mouth. All Dean could do was hold on.

Sam's hands...well they did something for Dean that he couldn't quiet completely grasp a hold of the right word to describe it. It's as if they were somehow electrified. Like shock waves bursting from wherever they touched. Like ripples in a pond when you tossed a stone in. That contact point was strong, but the waves eventually hit every point of the surface.

There was no one else that affected him like Sam. No touch had ever been quite like his. No kiss had ever felt so right; so...his. Not even with Cassie. And he'd actually loved her. Dean hadn't loved many people in his life. Not in a 'hey I love you and kinda also wanna be up in you' kinda way. Sam had been his first love. Cassie was a surprise. And now, in the light of everything, he couldn't bring himself to feel one single iota of regret about having to leave. No more hatred for his father in that sense, making them what they are. Because now...well, now he had what he was supposed to from the very beginning. If they'd stayed, if their lives were normal, he wouldn't have this. Hell...according to the Djinn version of what life would've been like, Sam wouldn't even like him much at all...

And damn if that didn't just twist every cell in his body into billions of tiny painful knots.

Dean's arms wrapped around Sam and squeezed him to his body, his head pressed up into his neck as he just breathed him in, not wanting to let go. He could never let him go. Fuck...he needed to show him that. He needed to keep him there forever...

Sam still writhing in his grasp, Dean grabbed a handful of that mop of hair and pulled. "Turn around," he demanded.

"De-?"

"Turn around, baby. Need to fuck you...fuck please..." he breathed trying to turn him around.

Sam wanted to protest. He loved seeing Dean come, and he wouldn't be able to if he was facing the other way. But the look on Dean's face paralyzed his speech. He did as he was told, quickly turning around and getting onto his hands and knees, and realizing right then just how numb his arms were, silently praying he could hold himself up still.

"Oh...f-fuck!" Sam shouted as Dean shoved inside in one long thrust, no prior warning or leading up.

"Yeah...fuck, Sammy, so fucking hot and tight, even with all that stretching..." he bent over Sam's back grazing teeth against his shoulder blade. Sam moaned and ducked his head, pressing his ass harder back against Dean. "Damn, baby," Dean growled. "Fuckin' love having my cock in you, don't you," he pulled out and slammed back in. "Doesn't matter how many times I make you come with my hands or my mouth, you'll still want my cock in your ass."

"Ah...De- Dean..." Sam arched his back, trying to get closer to his brother.

"Yeah, you love it...Say it, baby boy... Tell me. Wanna hear you say it..."

"Fuck... Yes! Fuck, Dean, love your cock in me... Fuck...please!"

"Yeah..." Dean grunted as he pressed into him again. "Feel so fuckin' good, baby..."

"De-" Sam's arms started shaking, ready to give out, and Dean could sense him starting to collapse. Quickly he pulled him back up, holding him against his chest as he sat back, is cock driving deeper into him with the angle. "Uhn! Yeah...Fuck...Dean, fuck me! Fuck, please! Fuck me, Dean... Gonna come so hard!"

"Jesus, Sammy," Dean shuddered behind him, holding him with hands splayed over his abs and chest. "You just came...Fuck, you love my cock so much, already gonna come again for me? Fuck, baby...fuck...so fucking hot..."

Sam's hands flailed, grasping and scratching at Dean's arms, then up until he could reach back into Dean's short hair, scratching and pulling, gripping onto what hair he could. Sam was breathing so hard, Dean was torn by the fact that he wasn't more concerned than he was. "Want...want you to come with me, De..." he told him as he bounced on his brother's cock as much as he could manage at this point, trying to do some part of the work.

"God, Sam," Dean hissed a breath beside Sam's ear. "Not a fuckin' problem at this point, little brother..."

"Ohho f-fuck!" Sam was thrown over the edge at the term of endearment, this kink he never knew he would have... Clear droplets were all that managed to be wrung out of Sam's repeatedly spent cock, though that didn't lessen the strength of the orgasm itself. And he felt Dean stutter behind him, rhythm blown as he shouted Sam's name in his ear, hot come filling his baby brother's ass...

They didn't know when they'd collapsed onto their backs beside each other, but at some point, mid-catching their breath, their heads turned at the same time to see the other, and Sam smiled, teeth gleaming. "We're really good at this," he said with a small breathy laugh.

"Yeah," Dean smiled back. "Well I knew that already."

"I just mean...I've never had this much fun with anyone else. In every way that can be interpreted," Sam told him. "We might've been good individually, but combined...I think if there were an Olympic team sport category for sex, we'd be undefeated champions."

Dean furrowed his brows, but in an amused way. "That sounds more like something I would say."

Sam shrugged, "Maybe it's because you've been all up in me so much lately." He smirked at Dean's face which portrayed a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

Then he decided to play along. "Well you've been all up in me, too," he said. "Shouldn't that go both ways?"

"Maybe it has," Sam countered. "Anything different you notice about yourself?"

"Besides my constant craving to fuck my little brother?" Sam punched his shoulder. "I do kinda really want a salad right now...and that...is hella weird."

"See?" Sam smiled. "And right now, I would really like some of that pie," he eyed the table top, licking his lips.

"Fine," Dean rolled off the side of the bed to stand. "Gotta eat up anyway. Only been an hour, and I promised the whole day..."

And they ate the pie, then took a long, hot shower and tore the soiled sheets from the bed before curling up into each other again. They didn't have sex again, but they didn't leave that room, either. Content just to be with each other, the rest of the day flew by, the television acting as background noise...

~The end~


End file.
